The Romantic Failings of a Hyūga and a S-Rank Missing-Nin
by MythologyGirl
Summary: Love can be found in unexpected places, at even less expected times. Obito really didn't expect to find it while traveling naked through time.


The first time it happened he was just about to entire the Academy.

He had woken up more than ready to start learning to become a ninja; his body nearly vibrating with barely contained energy and excitement. Obito was finally going to have the chance to prove himself. To be someone other than the orphan - the disappointment. He had even gotten dressed in the coolest ninja outfit he could find the night before to help prevent being tardy, yet still look awesome on his first day like the future Hokage should.

… Only when he woke up he found he wasn't home at all.

He scanned the room (overly tidy and impersonal in his honest opinion. The walls were a pristine white, reminding him of starkly of a bland hospital room.), eyes having landed on a single crib pushed up against the far wall. The young boy mumbled out in confusion, "A nursery?"

As quietly has he could - which wasn't very quietly at all - he tiptoed over to the elegant crib - probably worth more than everything he owned and more combined, if the intricate lion heads carved feet were anything to go by - and peered through bars, not yet tall enough to see over the top.

Obito couldn't help but stare at the sleeping baby nestled inside, wrapped tightly in a soft looking, deep purple blanket with a fine silk border. (He felt a stab of jealousy at the lavish lifestyle this baby - a baby! - seemed to live that he brutally tried to crush down.) He had to admit, she was adorable with her pale skin and a small tuft of hair matching the blanket she resided in. =The baby let out a soft sigh, her face scrunching up in a brief moment of unrest nearly causing the Uchiha to jump at the unexpected sound and movement.

Cute, he thought as he reached through the bars to poke her smooth check. But before he his finger was able to make contact a panicked voice rang from behind the closed shoji door.

"Hinata!"

The voice startled Obito (and the baby who had awoken with a shrill wail) enough to cause him to hurriedly leap away from the tiny girl's side, losing his footing and unbalancing him enough that he began to fall. The last thing he saw was the baby's large teary, white eyes blinking at him before the world went dark.

* * *

When Obito opened his eyes again he was staring up at the water stained ceiling of his small bedroom; the old, cracking wooden floor cold beneath him. His futon laid beside him, moth-eaten blankets askew from all the twisting and turning he had done. He must have rolled out of its welcoming warmth sometime during the night. He rubbed the heel of his palm over his eyes, trying to will away the bleary quality his vision had taken, as he used his other hand to push himself up into a sitting position, "A dream?"

Once his vision cleared enough he glanced at his the miniature clock he had set by his bed so he wouldn't be let on his first day, face immediately paling. "I'm late!"

With that single thought repeating in his mind as if it were attempting to imitate the loud, annoying screech of a bird that used to live in the tree outside of his apartment complex (Before it had annoyed the wrong tenant and ended up with a dull kunai protruding from its' feathery plumage.), Obito raced out of his home without bothering to eat breakfast or brush his teeth.

* * *

In hindsight, he probably should have been paying more attention to his surroundings. The moment he left the gates of the Uchiha District he ended up plowing into another person, probably someone his own age with the way their foreheads banged together harshly and leaving them both on the ground clutching their new wounds and hissing in pain. Well, Obito was clutching his bruised forehead and hissing pain, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. (He just got something in his eye dammit! He is not a crybaby!) The person he knocked down was oddly silent.

The Uchiha dropped his hands so he could see the person before him properly to apologize as quickly as he could so he could continue on his way only to see a very pretty girl seemingly frozen before him, her hands outstretched as if she were going to check if he was okay from the collision.

A gust of wind blew past them causing the girl's short, brown hair to cover her face for a brief moment, yet the moment was just long enough for her to unfreeze and stutter out a stunned, high-pitched, "Y-you're naked!"

"Uh…?" Obito's head tilted in confusion as he watched the unknown girl's face turn a deep red, her eyes wide in shock. Slowly he looked away from her down to where the girl's gaze seemed to be glued; understanding horror assaulting him like the pungent smell of raw fish. He quickly scrambled away from her, barely registering his foot tapping one of her knees in his haste, climbing to his feet before wobbly dashing away, while trying to block his naked body from her view - one hand blocking his behind, the other clutching his front - shouting a garbled, embarrassed "I'M SORRY!" over his shoulder.

It wasn't until he ran back through the Uchiha district, the door of his one-room, rundown apartment slammed and shut safely behind him, that the young Uchiha, face still a brilliant red and practically steaming, was finally able to process what had just happened. What that girl's first words had been to him. She had uttered the words that had been etched on the skin of his inner thigh since birth, the same words that he had been told brought his family great shame, the words he had secretly been desperately hoping to hear - the words of his soulmate.

As he ran his fingers gently over the neat letters Obito smiled. He would never be happier to hear someone declare him naked in his life. The dark haired boy frowned suddenly, an agonized, groan escaped past his lips as he buried his face into his hand. That had been the girl he was destined to spend his life with: he really wished he had said something more eloquent.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

This story is heavily inspired by SillyThing's Tobirama/Madara story 'I've chained my dreams (to the blue, blue sky),' which I highly go recommend you go read if you haven't already.

I wanted to experiment a little with some rare, crack pairings and thus this story was born! In all honesty, it is going to be more of a mini-fic (chapter roughly 1,000 - 2,000 words), though it was originally planned as a one-shot. I am trying out a slightly different style with this one compared to some of my other stories. I attempted to give more detail to the surrounding area and what the character was doing, but a feel like it has come out more stiff and unnatural than anything.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter - the second is already 1/4 done - and I hope the spelling and grammar errors aren't to plenty.


End file.
